


Reasons to Love Demyx

by Falco276



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discover so many silly and funny reasons to like Demyx, yes, number 9 of the Organization. If you like it, PLEASE REVIEW! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons to Love Demyx

**Hello people! Falco276 here and, honestly my most favourited member from Organization XIII is number 9, Demyx. I mean in appearance he looks cool, but if you see his behavoiur, It's very childish! So in this KH fanfic, I'm bout to tell you so many reasons on why to love this guy. I mean some of these reasons could be from YT videos or other fanfictions. Some of them I just made them up on my own. So, here we come to the first reason.**

1\. Is obsessed with LOBSTER and CHICKEN! (Ultimate weapons: Rock Lobster and grenades.)

Source: _Kingdom Hearts Crazy Files_ on Youtube.

2\. When there is an awkward situation in the Organization or anywhere else, he just pulls out a box of active grenades for no reason at all.

Source: _Kingdom Hearts Crazy Files_ on Youtube.

3\. While they went out grocery shopping, he blindfolded himself with Charmin toilet paper and rammed into several shelves with a shopping cart. ("Ow, my grocones." actual quote.)

Source: _Organization XIII goes grocery shopping_ on Youtube.

4\. Whenever he takes a walk into the streets of Twilight Town , he spots some random group of dogs playing poker and screams and runs away for no reason at all.

Source: _Kingdom Hearts Crazy Files 9_ on Youtube.

5\. Sang songs about Waffles, the Krusty Krab pizza, Monkey Monkey, Happy Happy Joy Joy song (from Ren and Stimpy I think?) Rock Lobster, and Wearing No Underwear.

Source: _Kingdom Hearts Crazy Files_ on Youtube.

'Youre awesome!' Is from _Kingdumb Hearts 14 days and 5 minutes part 3_ on Youtube.

6\. LOVES European stuff (food mostly)

Pretzel bread/ _Muller Fruit Up_ Yogurt/ Ementaler cheese/Lobster. :3

Source: I made it up myself.

7\. Owned 2 pets:

Chester-kun (Heartless)

Source: _Demyx Time_ on Youtube.

Gerald (Lobster) then renamed for his Pennykettle dragon.

Source: I made it up myself.

(Unfortunately, Axel killed them both.) XD

8\. Microwaved his own arm (I don't know how he did that.)

Source: _CrimsonOblivion's Demyx's Webshow_ on this website.

9\. Owns a 2011 Barcelona Red Toyota Prius IIII with Sunroof and Navigation.

Source: I made it up by myself.

10\. Keeps a whole collection of rubber ducks in the storage compartment of his Prius.

Source: I made it up by myself.

11\. Kept NON REFRIDGERATED spaghetti in a food container in his CLOSET BEDROOM.

Source: _CrimsonOblivion's Diary of a Superior_ on this website.

12\. Bought "Blaze the interactive rocking horse by Radio Flyer." from (a baby website.)

Source: I made it up by myself.

13\. He is an official Demigod. Son of Apollo and Poseidon.

14\. Lacking the ability to stay quiet at all times, he really suffers with ADHD. Dropping out of Kingdom Hearts High School in his junior year, he can't even attend any college due to not receiving a... yeah, you know what it is.

Source: _Xyphlate's High School Times_ from this website.

15. **H** **e uses another name on Earth as Owen Welles** **s.** **As a Somebody now, he currently is married to Emily Welles, and lives in Beavercreek, Ohio.** **He's based on that character.**

**Source:** ** _Gabrielle Zevin's Elsewhere_** (a real book!)

16\. Acts retarded during Shimeji Glitch Trick mode.

For the video, make sure you write 'youtube' before this link:

Part 1: /WLIT0FTBWSU

Part 2: /KmJZzH6nxfI

(if the URL links do not work, Private Message me and I will be glad to send it to you! From where I got the Demyx shimeji from, I got it from a Google website: Kjohnson's realm.)

Source: I made it up by myself

17\. Approaching his mail box, he thought that 'Demyx Time' was a fashion show. Actually it's a girl from England cosplaying as him.

Source: _CrimsonOblivion's_ _FANMAIL_ on this website.

**Wow, 17 reasons in all to love this guy. I know, he's ADHD and he has a Shimeji form. The cover of this fanfic is his Shimeji form and I just love this guy, IDK why. But if you really like him them please REVIEW!**

**I would love to read them.**

**Meanwhile, BYE! :D**


End file.
